


Blind Date

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Date, Ex-Destiel, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Dean agrees to go on a blind date for his best friend Benny on Valentine's day, he's horrified when he sees who shows up.
Relationships: Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Blind Date

Dating was not Dean's thing. Hadn't been since high school. Sure he hooked up here and there but dating was just something Dean didn't have any luck with. So when his best friend begged him to double date with him he was instantly against it.

"Benny, this is a terrible idea," Dean huffed, carding calloused fingers through his sandy colored hair.

"Come on, cher, I'm just asking for one night. It's not like you got plans. I promise he's good lookin'. I've been trying to get her to go out with me for ages." Benny plastered a puppy dog look he had learned from Sam years ago.

"Damn it," Dean groaned. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for Benny. The two had been best friends since Junior year.

"It's Valentine's Day Dean," Benny pressed further, knowing Dean was on the verge of giving in.

"Fine, but only this once," Dean conceded finally, dropping his head.

"I knew I could count on you. Dinner's at seven, be ready," Benny grinned widely.

"You already agreed?" Dean threw his hands up.

"I knew I'd wear you down," Benny winked, before heading for the front door of Dean's apartment.

Dean threw himself back onto the leather couch with a huff. What had he just agreed to? He didn't even know the guy's name.

-

Dean's fingers rapped nervously on his leg as he waited for Benny at the restaurant. He'd arrived early to make sure they didn't lose their table. Dean was nothing if not punctual, unlike Benny.

He checked his phone for the tenth time, in hopes that the night had been magically called off. No such luck. Dean tried to remember the last time he'd been on a proper date. He wasn't even sure he had been on one.

"Hey, brother, sorry we're late," Benny's voice pulled Dean from his thoughts.

Dean was instantly on his feet to see Benny dressed in his nicest jeans and the only button up he owned. The light blue color brought out his eyes.

"Dean, this is Andrea and-"

"Cas," Dean's mouth was forming the name before he had the chance to stop it.

The familiar man stood in front of him. He looked the same as he did in freshman year only older and more filled out. His hair was still dark as night and in a neat disarray on his head. His blue eyes still bright and fierce. His shoulders were broader, and he was taller.

"This was a bad idea," Cas spoke, his eyes going wide at the sight of Dean.

Dean's chest tightened at the familiar deep sound of Cas' voice.

"You two know each other?" Benny asked, glancing between Dean and Cas.

"High school," Dean muttered, not looking away from the man he hadn't seen in so long.

"He went to our high school?" Benny frowned, turning back to look at Cas.

"He left freshman year," Dean's jaw tightened around the words.

"I take it you weren't friends," Andrea sighed, looking disappointed.

This seemed to pull Cas from whatever he was thinking. He gave Andrea a gentle smile, one that made Dean's stomach knot. "We can be amicable for one night, right?" he turned the smile to Dean though it was much less warm now.

Dean's eyes met Benny's who looked hopeful. He'd been wanting to go out with Andrea for weeks and he wasn't about to ruin it.

"Course," Dean gave a tight smile of his own as he slid back into his own seat.

"So how do you two know each other exactly? If you weren't friends?" Andrea asked, looking between a tense looking Dean and Cas.

The two met eyes before instantly looking away.

"We dated," Dean answered when Cas didn't offer anything on his own.

"If that's what you want to call it," Cas scoffed, laying his napkin on his lap.

Dean's jaw tightened.

"What would you call it?" Benny asked, looking at Cas. This earned a betrayed glared from Dean.

"It was more or less sneaking time behind the bleachers while pretending I didn't exist otherwise," Cas responded coldly.

"Cas, that's not true," Dean's tone almost sounded regretful.

In lieu of responding, Cas turned ice blue eyes on him in a stare that made Dean swallow thickly. In high school that look had been endearing, now it was just hot.

"You're the one who broke it off when I told you I loved you," Dean spoke through grit teeth.

"You only said that because I was leaving," Cas rolled his eyes, turning his attention now to the menu.

"That was my way of asking you not to go," Dean threw his hands up in frustration.

Cas looked up at Dean, their eyes locking in a way that used to make Dean's chest flutter with anticipation.

"You never once said it before then. Why would I have stayed?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Benny cut in, pulling Dean and Cas from their staring contest. "Cas. As in Castiel Novak? The one that broke your heart? The one that-"

"Okay, thank you, Benny," Dean shot his friend a glare.

"Well, I'll be, it's an honor to meet you," Benny sat back with a smug smirk on his face.

Cas' features had softened into a confused frown.

Thankfully, at that moment, the waitress walked up saving Dean from the horrid conversation. Dean wished the floor would open up and swallow him. This night couldn't possibly get any worse. There is no one that Dean could have picked to be a worse blind date for him tonight.

Dean's eyes skittered towards Cas. He looked so stiff. He wondered if Dean's presence was the soul cause of that or if Cas had just never loosened up. What did Cas do with his life? He'd left freshmen year to go to some elite school that he'd been invited to, despite Dean's begging him not to go.

Dean opened his mouth to ask but decided it might be best to stay quiet. Let Benny enjoy his date with Andrea, who seemed upset that Cas wasn't having a good time.

Dean wished he'd known ahead of time who he was being set up with so he could have avoided this. He knew it wasn't really anybody's fault, but he felt responsible for ruining the night.

Through out dinner Dean and Cas stayed quiet mostly, only participating in conversation here and there, but never with each other. However, they had no problem sharing no less than three bottles of wine.

It was when the checks arrived that conversation between them happened once more.

The pair both reached for the check.

"I've got it, Cas," Dean said pulling the book from Cas' large hand.

"I can pay for myself, Dean," Cas growled.

"I'm not saying you can't. But just let me, okay? It's the least I can do after..." Dean waved a hand as if that explained what he was trying to say.

Cas frowned but nodded.

"Hey, cher, you probably shouldn't be driving," Benny frowned at Dean as he struggled with the pen.

"You either, Cas," Andrea agreed.

"We can split a cab," Dean waved a hand dismissively at the pair. "You two have fun."

"Dean," Benny's tone was full of concern.

"I like her," Dean looked up at Benny, "Don't fuck it up."

Andrea tried to hide her smile.

"Are you two sure you can manage?" Benny looked to Cas next.

Cas only nodded, mostly to Andrea, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Text me when you're home," Andrea pointed at Cas.

"You kids have fun," Dean waved them off as they headed for the door.

Dean's head instantly buried into his hands once they were gone. "Well tonight was a fucking disaster. At least things worked out for them."

"Were you expecting more out of this date?" Cas raised a brow, though Dean couldn't see.

"Not for me, but I had hoped to not make an ass of myself for Benny's sake," Dean huffed, sitting back up.

"What about you? What were you hoping for?" Dean looked to Cas, his green eyes bright from the alcohol.

"I didn't want to do this. Andrea has been trying to get me in the dating pool for a long time and I told her that if she agreed to go out with the charming guy with the cute accent that kept asking her out, that I'd double date 'if' he had a friend. She never lets herself have fun. Benny would be good for her," Cas shrugged.

Dean only nodded. "Benny asked liked three hours before if I'd go. I don't date, but I wanted this to go well for him."

"That's really nice of you," Cas smiled slightly.

"Should we go?" Dean asked standing then, he held a hand out to help Cas up.

Cas took it and followed Dean out the front.

As they waited for their ride, Cas turned to Dean. "Is what Benny said true?"

Dean turned a quizzical look to the other man.

"About me breaking your heart," Cas dropped his eyes to the concrete between them.

"I know I was a shit boyfriend, Cas. I was young and stupid. My parents didn't know. Sam was the only one who knew about you and I wasn't sure what I wanted until it was leaving. I should have told you I loved you before. But you know that saying you don't know what you have til it's gone? I thought that was some dumb cliché but...it's the hard truth and I fucked up. I fucked up royally. I was a mess after you left. My parents found out about us. My dad was pissed. Mom didn't know how to react. I didn't date anyone again. Benny pulled me out of my rut Junior year. He and I moved in together Senior year. Haven't spoken to my dad since. Mom calls on holiday's. But things just weren't the same after you left. I changed a lot," Dean spilled his guts as if it were Benny he was talking to. But it wasn't. It was Cas.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Cas' sympathetic eyes met Dean's. His head tilted in the way it often did back in high school.

"I never did love anybody the way I did you," Dean's voice came out as almost a whisper.

Suddenly Cas was surging forward. His lips pressing to Dean's desperately.

Dean didn't push him away. He let his hands wander to the dark strands of Cas' hair and pulled him in closer. Stale locker rooms and gym closets flooded Dean's memories as their mouths melded together easily. Like they'd done this a hundred times.

When they finally parted, panting into the space between them, Cas was the first to speak. "I was a mess too. I almost failed out of three of my classes because all I could think about was who you had replaced me with. I used to dream of you showing up at school, begging for me to come back. I replayed our last kiss in my head over and over for weeks. Drinking became a regular thing for me. That's when I found Andrea. She helped me get back on track and while I never could find someone who I loved as much as you, I tried very hard. None of them made me hurt quite like you though."

Dean's thumb ran along Cas' jaw, a frown furrowed in his brow. "Is it too late to start over?"

Cas looked into Dean's green eyes, still bright from too much wine. "Can we start tomorrow? It's still Valentine's day and-"

"You'd hate to have an anniversary on a holiday," Dean finished for him remembering that from high school.

Cas smiled. This time there was no icy stare to accompany it, just good ol' classic Cas. And God did Dean miss it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at fluff so here's a bit of an angsty valentine's one shot. Hope you like it, just something I threw together last minute.😊🖤


End file.
